ynkfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith (Character)
Keith (Full name: Keith Bridle) is a reappearing character portrayed by Kelf Brick in theYnKmovies. TDAW Keith's first appearance was in The Day After Wednesday. When they find a strange 'rock' that was called the Aruka, which is later revealed to be an artifact of great power and designed to protect humanity by storing them inside. When it seemed that everyone disappeared he went to investigate what happened until deciding to use the Aruka again, in the hope of bringing them all back, however, he accidentally summoned a God who told them to protect the Aruka from an upcoming apocalypse where a planet is going to hit earth. God then proceeded to put a forcefield shield around the Temple of Sif before disappearing. After being told that the apocalypse wasn't going to happen for a month, Keith and Yann decided to do what they wish on a now empty Earth. After a month passed they arrived near the Temple, just before they got to it they had an argument over who should have the Aruka, resulting in both of them braking it and making a run to the Temple for safety. God reappeared before them calling them fools. Trivia * In the original script the film started out as an episode of theYnKshow, It is unknown if the theYnKshow exists or not in the released version of the film. * Keith seems to not be much very different than Yann in this film, the two seem to get along. * It is unknown if he is still alive after the planet crashed as they were in the shield but it is unknown if Goddy took it down as punishment. * The reason why the character wasn't called Kelf in this film was because it was made before the 2014 reboot, instead, he played the character of Keith Bridle. * He is known for wearing a red hoodie and carrying a Police Box bag. * Little is known about his life before the film took place, although it is presumed to be similar to Kelf. Destroying Ourselves This is the second appearance of Keith in a film. In Destroying Ourselves Keith is the complete opposite to Kelf, being very serious and not liking technology in the slightest, when Yann becomes addicted to his phone and a chav chases him because he smashed his phone, by the end of the film he couldn't take it anymore and killed himself because he did not want to live in a world filled with technology. Trivia * In the film he is a lot like Yinf from the show, being very serious all the time and not being addicted to his phone, Yann is also alot like Kelf from the show in this film, being addicted to his phone and not taking what Keith says very seriously. * It is unknown if Keith gets along with Yann in Destroying Ourselves due to Yann being addicted to his phone that the film. Category:Protagonist (Films/Books) Category:Antagonist (Films/Books) Category:Characters